Gross Cat (Cat Unit)
Gross Cat is one of the Normal Cats, and the first ranged attacker the player gets. You unlock it by beating Empire of Cats (Chapter 1) - Philippines (Stage 6) It has single-target long-ranged attacks and becomes strong against Aliens in TF. A reasonably short cooldown means this cat is stackable and can be used to deal significant long range damage. Cat Unlocked in the Philippines Ch.1 Evolves into Sexy Legs Cat '('Sexylegs Cat in BCPOP!) at level 10. Evolves into Macho Leg Cat ('Macholegs Cat '''in BCPOP!) at level 20+10. Pros: *Decent range. *Good health for a mid-range attacker. *True Form is strong against Aliens. *Fairly cheap to produce. *Fast recharge time for a stackable attacker. *Fast attack animation. Cons: *Single-target attack. *Mediocre attack power outside of True Form. *True Form has a longer recharge time. Strategy/Usage *Gross Cat helps out in a big way against enemies early on with high health and attack power. In particular, enemies like Hippoe and Gory have almost no defense against a well-protected army of Gross Cats. *Macho Leg Cat changes its focus to being an all-rounder unit. Its health, attack, range, cooldown, attack speed movement and cost are all quite good, and it has no real weak point. Macho Legs Cat also has notably higher health than many ranged Cats while keeping the cost cheap, making it an exceptionally good unit for money-intensive stages. *Later on, Gross Cat can be used as a cheaper replacement for Lizard Cat due to its shorter cooldown, in trade-off for less damage, range and health. *Due to Gross Cat's long range and good attack power, it works well with defense units (or meatshields) like Tank Cat, or upper body cats like Actress Cat and Salon Cat. *Gross Cat decreases in use through the Stories of Legend stages with the increased amounts of very long-ranged enemies until you get its True Form, especially if the player has already strong Area Attack units like Paris Cat or Drama Cats. *Macho Leg Cat is very useful in stages with Alien enemies, because of its high health and increased effectiveness against them. *Macho Leg Cat can be extremely useful at holding its position when stacked and behind an array of Eraser Cats, due to the Macho Leg' decent attack power and the Eraser's extreme health. While doing this, you can level up your Worker Cat and build up money for a big push. Description Cost Available to unlock after completing Philippines in Empire of Cats, Chapter 1. Requires 3000 XP to unlock. * Chapter 1: $400 * Chapter 2: $600 * Chapter 3: $800 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal: Looks like a Cat with ridiculously long legs, making it over twice as tall as a basic Cat. *Evolved: Now has two breathtakingly beautiful and slender human legs. Attacks by kicking and showing off its shapely legs. Aesthetic fit for Actress Cat. *True: Its legs become incredibly muscular and buff, now with toes. A small vein can be seen just above Macho Legs Cat's face. Aesthetic fit for Beefcake Cat. Trivia *Gross Cat is one of the two Normal Cats that has a faster attack animation and speed in Evolved form and True Form than normal form, the other being Lizard Cat. *Version 3.0 of The Battle Cats gave his True Form an anti-Alien ability. *Unlike all other variants of this cat, Macho Leg doesn't have the plural for Leg in its name. Gallery grosstw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) sexylegstw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) macholegstw.PNG|True form description (TW) imageedit_2_7947253160.gif|Gross Cat's attack animation. imageedit_2_4433830332.gif|Sexy Legs Cat's attack animation. MachoLegsAtk.gif|Macho Legs Cat attack animation. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/004.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%ad%a5%e2%a5%cd%a5%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Axe Cat | Cow Cat >> ''' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Anti-Alien Cats